


Berlin

by Respawn_Theory



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Author Is Sadistic, Hydra Tony Stark, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Respawn_Theory/pseuds/Respawn_Theory
Summary: When priorities collide and miscalculations are made, who is going to pay the price?There's a Shield agent defending him against his own superiors, yet all Bucky can think is,they took Tony//synopsis complete. the fates are set. read at your own risk.////Heavily inspired by the Korean movie Berlin. Seriously, this is a Berlin au more than an Avengers au. Shield is South Korea and Hydra is North Korea.//





	1. Chapter 1

s1.

Steve delicately picks up another sugar glazed doughnut from his carefully arranged pile of donuts. He can’t help the stupid grin that comes to his face at the sugary sweet bite. It’s silly, and downright shamefully gluttonous, but he’s certain his work out regime and metabolism can handle it.  
The thought doesn’t stop him from blushing when a straw blonde man plops down his table and stares at the pile disbelievingly.

“What is it, your ‘magic day’?” The archer quips, and promptly steals a doughnut. 

Steve huffs and doesn’t grace him with an answer. “How did you even find me?”

“What, did I walk in on something private?” Clint smirks, and pulls out a SHIELD issued electronic tablet.  
Steve winces before taking it. People call him old fashioned, but he prefers a nice thick file of papers.

“The Ten Rings?”

Clint grins around his doughnut. “Turns out HYDRA is dealing arms with them. Here. In Berlin.”

“So that’s why the Winter Soldier is here?”

They had been after the Winter Soldier for quite a long time. Where ever he popped up on SHIELD’s radar, they would go. They were never able to catch him, though they were able to stop a few assassinations. Steve feels relieved that assassination doesn’t seem to be the reason why the Soldier is here.

“We know the location of their meet up place.”

“So we catch them there?”

Clint winces. “As much as I’d like to burn those bastards to the ground, we have orders not to meddle directly. We’re still on stake out duty until we can find a way to isolate and capture the Soldier”.

Steve goes to grab another doughnut from his pile of sweet shame and notices that the pile as grown significantly smaller in size. He throws a petulant glare at his fellow spy.  
“He’s a slippery one. I’d be stoked if we actually caught him for once.” If they don’t.. Steve will go back to New York and order another pile of doughnuts. With an extra large cup of coffee.

 

s2.

Bucky’s long suffering sigh ruffles the back of Tony’s head, but it is neither heard nor seen by the engineer hunched at the table. His mate, yet again, has earphones in with the volume so loud that Bucky can hear the tiny screams of the vocalist escaping the buds, no doubt tearing at Tony’s eardrums from within.  
He plucks them out of his ears. Tony makes a warbled grouchy sound.

“You should be listening to classical music. All that screaming can’t be good for the baby.”

“Sure it is! ACDC fills you with cheer and spirit!” Tony chirps.

Bucky huffs and props his chin on the omega’s head. “Almost done?”  
“Yeah…” Tony looks down at his blueprints of lethality and destruction. He chews his words on his lip before deciding to voice them.

“Do we have to?”

“Tony..”

“The Ten Rings are a terrorist group. Why is HYDRA-“

“Tony.”

This time, Bucky’s tone carries an authoritative finality. Tony clams up, and Bucky feels a twinge of guilt at his downtrodden look. He rubs his mate’s shoulders apologetically.

“It ain’t our place to question orders.”

Tony leans in to his touch dejectedly. “I wish I could go back to hacking and making stuff for you, not some… outsiders. I want to go home, Bucky.”

“We will, soon as the deal is over,” Bucky can’t help but reassure him. He sweeps up the blue prints and kisses the top of his engineer’s head. “HYDRA can’t keep their best hacker away for too long.”

Tony gives a small smile at that and swivels his chair around to give Bucky a proper kiss. “I have an appointment at the hospital today. To check up on our pup.”

Tony’s belly has a small but prominent mound now, and Bucky can’t stop the flare of protective wariness at the thought of Tony going out alone in this foreign country. It must have shown, as Tony huffs and reassures him that he can make the 30 minute walk to the hospital without a problem. “I’m an agent too”, He reminds Bucky.  
He fights the instinct to mark Tony thoroughly with his scent to ward off any coveting alphas. He has a job which requires punctuality. So he drops to his knees and whispers at his mate’s belly. “You show em who your ma belongs to”.  
Tony’s inelegant snort is ever so wonderful. And Bucky can’t help but indulge in nibbling a mark on his neck.

 

s3.

“Superb as always”

The client smiles. It is cold and dry and reminds him of the desert, but Bucky can sense the lazy heat of predatory satisfaction in his voice.  
The men grab and load the weapons with greedy eagerness. But the client knows the true gem of the soldier’s delivery is the blueprint held in his hands.

“How I wish to know the creator of such genius.. ‘The Golden Goose’.”

It is a question, but only by implication. There is no query audible. As it is, the soldier stays silent.  
Raza’s lips twitches in what might be irritation, or perhaps amusement.

“Send him my gratitude, soldier.”

He chose to use the male pronoun. It makes him wary, but he reasons it’s probably just a thoughtless assumption influenced by the man’s male chauvinism. He most likely thinks the inventor is a beta or alpha male.

“I’ll pass it on to them.”

The less there is that is known about the mechanic, the better. He wants Tony safely shrouded in mystery and pompous assumptions.

 

s4.

Walking home always makes him feel awkward. Winding through passers-by feels like wading through a river full of fish. He wonders what it’s like, to be able to swim peacefully, with no worry of rules and orders, unaware of predators lurking above the surface, watching their every move, planning their fates. Their presence is gentle and tepid. And it makes it easier for him to spot a different energy. Not quite as cold and predatory as the people he’s used to, but aware, purposeful.. definitely not a fish.

And it’s following him.

He takes a glimpse at a closed shop window and catches a reflection of his stalker. He can’t see his face, but he recognises the build and gait. Somewhere within the ice cold walls he built around his emotions, he feels a pang of annoyance. The Shield agent had been on his heels like a tenacious hound, ruining his missions and attempting to capture him.  
If he’s here, then Shield was likely to be watching the surveillance cameras.  
Bucky has half a mind to call Tony for remote assistance, but Tony is likely to be with the gynaecologist at the moment. He can handle this on his own. Bucky flicks on the jammer that Tony invented to disconnect all possible Shield surveillance, and slips around a corner. While he is out of his pursuer’s line of sight, he slips in to an alley and makes a dash for the fire escape. Once on the roof, he doesn’t bother to check for the clunk clunk of another person scrambling up the steps, and jumps over the roofs as fast as he can. He knows the agent isn’t easy to shake off. Sure enough, a brick comes flying over him as he, by some unexplainable instinct, dodges just in time. He has to roll to keep his speed. There are no more roof tops in front of him, but he doesn’t hesitate as he drops a potent smoke bomb before making a sharp turn right. He barely hears the agent make a startled noise as he speedily and silently dives down the building and slides down a pipe.  
He’s glad that he had taken the time to memorise every inch and detail of this turf he’s been assigned to. He slips in to a clothing shop and casually takes a t-shirt into the changing room.  
It’s not until he takes a few calming breaths that he realises it’s an ACDC band shirt. Tony would like it.

 

s5.

When he arrives home, another unwelcome surprise is waiting for him.

“Soldier.”

Stane greets with a smile. It’s a businessman’s smile. It reminds him of cheap Turkish delights made entirely of artificial, chemical ingredients. Bucky answers with a stiff nod.

“Why don’t we talk inside?”

The nauseating faux warmth doesn't mask the fact that this is an order, not a suggestion. And Stane is his superior.  
Stane struts around the flat, obtusely disrupting the tentative sense of familiarity he and Tony had struggled to impose on this place away from home.  
There’s a small pile of clothing balanced on the headrest of the sofa. Tony must have left it there before changing to leave the flat. Stane smirks at it.  
“There’s no peace without subordination, no advancement without order.” He carelessly hooks a finger in Tony’s briefs and twirls it in his hands.  
It takes all of Bucky’s training to lock his muscles down to keep them from launching himself on Stane’s neck. Stane drops the underwear and flicks a small USB at him. Bucky catches it and hesitates before plugging it in to his phone. He doesn’t like accepting USBs, but there’s no time to fret about it any longer. A video had popped up. It’s Tony. Tony is talking to a straw blonde man.  
The video was recorded from a distance, so he can’t listen to what they are talking about. He tries to read their lips, but pedestrians keep blocking the view. He looks to Stane questioningly.  
“That,” Stane swipes the screen to the right to reveal a profile page. “is Clint Barton. Shield agent.”

175 cm, alias Hawkeye, field and airforce senior agent, specialty; archery, issued weaponry; Hoyt game master recurve bow, Shield explosive arrows sets Pi13, Pe14.

Bucky remembers a mission in Latvia. An arrow had struck the shipments he was supposed to deliver. It had exploded, and he couldn’t save a single box. He hadn’t had the chance to see the shooter then.  
Why was he talking to Tony? No one was supposed to know of Tony’s affiliation with Hydra. As a scientist and an omega, one orphaned and gone missing at a young age, Tony’s identity was incidentally one of the most obscure and well protected in Hydra.  
‘No peace without subordination’. Well, he knows what Stane’s theory is.  
“Keep your little hen on a tight leash, or else we’ll have to.. ah, put him down.”

 

s6.

“And you chased him?” Clint screeches incredulously.

Steve nods bashfully and Clint has to jump slightly to give him a well deserved smack on the head.

“The whole point is to be stealthy, not to chase Hydra agents like a goddamn dog chasing the mailman!”

Steve does look a bit dog like now. Like a giant guilty friendly blonde Labrador. Clint drags a hand across his face.

“Well, at least _I’ve_ got some good news.”

“Yeah?” Steve perks up.

“Yup. We got ourselves a Hydra deserter. Willing to trade information for protection.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time seems to slow impossibly as the air rushes out of his lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not really finished. Still gotta add some dialogue to Barton and Rogers. Do you guys want a sex scene? Maybe I should actually write the sex scene.  
> Anyway, I shouldn't post this but I've got exams tomorrow and honestly I'm so screwed and stressed I gotta do Something.
> 
> Anyways, as always, please leave criticisms. I don't have a beta.

S7.

Tony comes home to the baffling sight of Bucky glaring at his underwear as if it insulted his mother. Not that either of them knew what mothers were supposed to be like.

“Uh… Bucky? Are you mad because I didn’t clean after myself? Look, there was this awesome idea I had about a drone, and naturally, I had to write it down, but then - “

Bucky expertly cuts off his rambling with a peck on the lips. “I’m not mad, Tony. Check the bag in the bed room. I got something for you.”  
As the excitable inventor scampers off, Bucky discreetly chucks the garment in the bin. Tony’s happy yelp helps soothe away the agitation from the encounter with Stane.  
As Anthony emerges, beaming in his new oversized band t shirt, Bucky is overcome with a feeling equal parts soft and intense. He doesn’t know how to name it, but it prompts him to gather the man in his arms and hoist him off the floor. Tony giggles and pecks him on the lips, and it feels like the first breath of air after breaking water surface. The euphoric feeling however, does not last as memories from the conversation with Stane creeps up.

“Tony, have you talked to any strangers today?”

What he receives is an unimpressed arch of brows and a cocked head. “Strangers? Really?”

When Bucky resumes his serious and concerned stare, Tony rolls his eyes. “Well, I gave some change to a homeless person with a cat. His name was Käse because he’s orange. The cat, not the homeless person. Her name was Sofia. I love that name, you know. I think we should name our daughter Sofia -“  
Tony is in full rambling mode again. While Bucky usually would hang on to every warble and chirp, there were pressing matters concerning his mate’s safety.

“Tony, have you talked to a athletically built blonde man, about 5’9’’ in height?”

Tony blinks, his mind rapidly shuffling through the day. “Yeah, there was this American tourist. I helped him buy Bratwurst from that awesome vendor. He kept calling it German hotdog. And you know Rolf hates it when.. Wait, why?“

Bucky sighs in relief, but tenses up again. Ofcourse Tony isn’t a traitor, but why did the shield agent speak to him?  
Did shield find out Tony’s relations to him, or even his role in Hydra? Or was this just an improbable coincidence?  
When he becomes dimly aware of a mild pressure on his face, he blinks to find Tony pinching his cheeks with both hands and pulling them upwards.

“Back on Earth, frowney face?”

Grasping Tony’s hands in his, he tells him of the events that occured. Hydra would greatly disapprove, but he’s never been one to hold any information except for the classified ones when it came to Tony.  
As always, Tony soothes him with logic and numbers. The probability of Shield having found out about his relationship with him is still uncomfortably high, but coupled with other factors, his coming to harm by their hands are lower than 20%.

“And!” he adds, “Even if Shield is indeed evil and insane enough to kidnap a pregnant omega off the streets, I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeves. Well, at least, I will have one as soon as Hydra sends me the damn materials I requested two weeks ago. But look at this blueprint! I’ll literally have it up my sleeve. It’s nano tech and-”

His mate truly never stops talking. He does enjoy Tony’s chirping.  
‘But I’d much rather listen to other sounds coming out of that mouth for the moment’, he thinks as he sneakily guides Tony to the bed.

 

 

S8.

“Steve, Steve, You Have to try the German hotdog vendor near Stressburger street”

“Strasburg”

“Yeah, yeah. They’ve got the best hotdogs in the world!”

“Eh,” Steve sniffs. “The chilli hotdog we have back home’s still the best”

“Patriot” Clint snorts. “Oh, speaking of home, I met a real pretty omega. He helped me buy the thing from that grumpy vendor owner. Says he’s from New York too. Taken, though.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Just focus on the mission. We’re not tourists.”

“Hey, I say make the most of it and eat all the sausages you can” Clint grins lecherously and as always, Steve follows with a groan.

“Focus, Barton. We’re here.”  
The pair of them sober up as they near the rendezvous point; an unused branch of the subway system.  
“Right. Ready to greet the Baron?”

 

 

s9.

Where a normal person’s steps would have echoed sharply in the dark, dust scented tube, Bucky’s stay silent as he nears the maintenance exit by the side of the tunnel. His caution proves to be well advised when he rounds the corner and comes face to face with Barton, the Shield agent from his files. Their trainings kick in and both men act instantly with a staccato burst of movement, Bucky in offence and Barton in defence.

The man is fast and the defensive grip around his wrist which Bucky tears out of is almost bone cracking, but Bucky recognises in him the signs of a man more accustomed to long range supportive combat. He crowds against the agent with rapid attacks, not giving him the opportunity to strike or parry, and slams him hard against the wall.  
It’s not a killing blow, though not for lack of trying. But the obstacle is down and it’s presence indicates there are more pressing matters to tend to.

When he gets to the traitor, a gunshot and a frankly embarrassing scream echos and clashes in the reverberant tunnel, the bullet having been blocked by a Shield issued arm shield and the missed target, deciding to resort to more primitive ways of preserving his life than negotiation, bolting down the tracks.  
This is bad. He wasn’t supposed to fail this shot. Now he has the annoyingly familiar agent between him and his target, who’s getting further and further away.

No. He doesn’t have to go through the agent. He’s learned these tracks and knows where his prey is headed.  
Bucky ignores the man’s defensive stance and throws a smoke bomb at him before turning on his heels and taking flight. Old tricks. It will barely delay him. He reaches agent Barton just as he begins to regain consciousness.  
_But this will_ \- He thinks, and a second gunshot rings. He barely hears two pained shouts - one of physical pain, the other of sympathy and shock, before he bolts over the wounded man without slowing down.  
Strucker would have taken the next maintenance exit out. An exit that inconveniently leads to the crowded station.. But it’s not the first time he had to stalk a target and manoeuvre them to a quiet alley. Or if he’s fast enough..  
Yes. He reaches the expected exit just as Strucker tries to slip out only to be pushed back in. The soldier slams the door behind them.

“No, wait, listen to me!” 

“Hail Hydra” 

“Hydra has abandoned you! Stane, he-“ 

The name is unexpected. It gives him pause. Strucker takes the chance to continue. 

“Stane, that snake. He’s turning them against us. Using slander and blackmail to remove competition. They already think you’ve betrayed Hydra and gone to Shield.” 

“We haven’t. That was you.” Trained habit makes him twitch to kill the traitor before he spews more lures to turn him against Hydra.. but he has also been trained to spot lies. He doesn’t see any. 

“It’s not what they think. Listen to me, Barnes! They’re already watching you. Especially your hen.” 

“He has Nothing to do with-“ 

“Pregnant omegas are known to have clouded judgements when it comes to their pup’s future. And most of us know he’s your emotional liability. Just, please, you know I’m telling the truth. Lets help each other!” 

The soldier is silent for a few seconds, his expression as unreadable as always. 

“I know you’re telling the truth.” 

A knife silences the baron’s throat before he can answer. 

“But I have to finish this mission.” 

  
  
  
  


s10. 

He should’ve used poison. Or strangulation. A leaking body is so much harder to clean up.  
When Bucky arrives home late due to a moment of theatrics (he must be picking it up from Tony), his mate is at the computer as usual. But the furrow of his brows has him instantly alert and tense. And the words following are more than worrying. 

“Bucky, why are we locked out of the Hydra database?” 

He tries for a casual “What do you mean?” as he starts to silently comb the flat. He waits for Tony’s distracted answer before tapping a short morse code on to Tony’s shoulder. 

‘bug’ 

One, behind a potted plant. Another, behind a framed picture. And of course, in the bin, between the linings of Tony’s underwear. There may be more, but it doesn’t matter at this point. He’ll kill Stane for this.  
Tony’s staring at him with wide questioning eyes and he quietly helps him out of his seat. They need to leave. 

They don’t make it to the door before a controlled blast knocks it off it’s hinges. Almost instinctively, Bucky pushes Tony in to the bathroom and up against a wall, shutting the door behind them. Wood splinters prick at his back as bullets assault the bathroom door, and he covers Tony from them while his mate rapidly taps on his phone.  
There’s a confused shout and then screams as a Roomba barrels through the agents and detonates.  
They take the chance to rush into the living room, Bucky shooting a few agents down in the confusion. 

“Tony, get to the fire escape!” 

There are more agents than he had expected. Already spreading out in the small living room. Tony throws another gadget over the couch they’ve taken cover behind and sprints toward the window. The gadget whizzes around throwing off sparks. Bucky recognises it as a prank toy Tony made with scraps, but it provides enough distraction for him to cover for Tony as he makes his escape.  
The fight in the living room doesn’t last too long after that, but the gun shots continue outside, and Bucky runs to the window with a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

Tony’s huddles behind the metal staircase a few floors below, fighting a losing battle against at least a dozen Hydra agents, and not all of them are grunts. But there’s another man defending him. Surprisingly, Bucky recognises the man as the Shield agent he thought he’d eluded at the station. There’s no time to ask why or how, so he fiercely throws himself into battle.  
He doesn’t get to use his gun before it’s knocked out of his hand with a hard kick. Bucky struggles to make some distance with the new threat on the restricted space, and is disheartened to see another semi familiar face. Josef. 

He had sparred with him before. No, spar is not the word. Hydra set them against each other like fighting dogs. A blood sport thinly disguised as training and observation. It was fortunate they didn’t use cyanide filled molars anymore. It wasn’t until Bucky was choking on his own tooth that their superiors dragged Josef off him. There was aditional punishment for losing. They didn’t let him see Tony for a month.  
He remembers their taunts. About how he failed as an alpha. That they should let Josef mount the bitch instead.  
He knew they wouldn’t dare risk compromising their golden goose, but their words were effective in driving Bucky mad in his confines.  
Bucky breathes to calm the anger into determination. He will not fail this time. 

He has one advantage. Josef had always been the arrogant sort. Even now, he silently challenges Bucky to a hand to hand combat instead of following protocol and shooting him.  
Hundreds of calculations and scenarios go through Bucky’s mind, and like a deadly game of chess, the fight starts with a deflected jab to the neck. Unlike chess, the double clock is pressed with each split second, with barely any time to think between one move and another. Dodges, parries, and lashes blur together. He catches a knee to his ribs but manges to use that moment to throw Josef off balance. With no luxury to waste any give opportunity, Bucky strikes with the palm of his heel and thrusts a knife through Josef’s bared neck. Josef slumps backward in the railing in an awkward position, dripping blood down the lower levels.  
The rest of the world comes back in a slightly dizzying swirl and Bucky whips around to locate Tony. 

Time seems to slow impossibly as the air rushes out of his lungs.  
There’s a van. They’re dragging Tony towards the van as he screams and struggles. They make eye contact and Bucky barely registers his motions as he leaps from the fourth floor balcony, rolls, and jumps to a mad dash. Bullets graze his shoulders and marr the asphalt around his feet, but all calculations are thrown out the window, replaced with one instinctual objective. Get to Tony.  
But he doesn’t need calculations to know he’s too late. Tony’s desperate gaze cuts out behind black doors as the van skids away.  
He keeps running, distantly aware of screaming Tony’s name. The world is graying out and when all he sees is the black dot disappear into the haze, his legs give out and he tumbles to a halt, with one last hoarse whisper of Tony’s name grazing his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The readers of the previous chapter thought is was Tony that had contacted Shield. But nope. Bit of a disappointment?


End file.
